Will You Marry Me?
by Korean Lover 300
Summary: The day Yi Jung asked Ga Eul that they should talk about "them", Ga Eul stops Yi Jung from what he was going to say when they were on the Namsan Tower. Why does she stop him? What was he going to say?


**A/N: I always wanted to know what Yi Jung wanted to tell Ga Eul when they were on the Namsan Stairs. I watched the drama and always found that confusing. So I thought since they`re not going to tell us anything , I could make my own version. Hope you guys like it. Please review! XD**

"Ga Eul" Yi Jung called out and Ga Eul looked up to meet Yi Jung`s eyes "don't you think its time we talk about us now"? Yi Jung asked as he put his had in his pocket and held on to a red box tightly. They both head out and begin their walk, they end up in front of the Namsan Tower and begin walking up "Ga Eul, this is it, he is going to tell you to leave him, and he is going to say stay away from him. He will probably hurt you again just try to tell him how you feel before he says anything," Ga Eul thought to herself nervously rubbing her hands together. As they reached the top of the stairs Yi Jung broke the silence and spoke out, still having his right hand in his pants pocket holding a red box. "Ga Eul I..." "I`ll go first... You don't have to feel burdened by me... I already know everything. How you feel Sunbae. So I am not going to go looking for you anymore Sunbae" "Ga Eul" Yi Jung with a shock to what she was saying spoke out. "Teacher... No I mean Eun Chae teacher, she said this... That she did all her heart allowed therefore she has no regrets and no leftover attachments. Thank you for giving me the chance to try all that I could. Then..." Ga Eul finished what she needed to say bowed to Yi Jung and began walking down the stairs.

Yi Jung watched Ga Eul as she was leaving. "What? She is going to leave me. No not this time. I already know how it feels to loose someone. I lost Eun Chae because I was a coward to stop her. But this time I am not letting Ga Eul go I could handle it once, but not again, I might go crazy and I don't want to loose Ga Eul. Loosing Ga Eul is not even an option without her I might stop breathing. No! Never she is mine, mine only"! Yi Jung thought to himself and before Ga Eul would leave, he ran after her and quickly caught up and grabbed her arm and before she knew it Ga Eul`s face was against Yi Jung`s chest. "Sunbae"? Ga Eul shockingly asked. "You said what you wanted to now let me say what I need to say, please listen and don't move" Yi Jung did not want to let Ga Eul out of his grip, he just needed her with him no matter what. "I brought you here to tell you the truth, even though for a Casanova this would be odd but if I don't tell you today, I fear of loosing you, and that fear might one day just kill me" Yi Jung said hugging Ga Eul with force, but being gentle. "That day when you told me that you like me my heart fell, I wanted to hold on to you forever, but I was afraid of hurting you, that would give me more than it would pain you. But after I sent you away it hurt and I couldn't bare it and I knew I needed you no matter, without you I wouldn't be able to live. You liked me, but Ga Eul... I love you"! Ga Eul after hearing what Yi Jung just said was so happy that she was tearing up. Then Yi Jung pulled away from the hug "Ga Eul you're crying" "I am just really happy Sunbae. I... I love you too Sunbae"!

Yi Jung gently creased Ga Eul`s face wiping her tears. He smiled at Ga Eul and reached for the red box in his pocket, as he got the red box out, he slowly gets on his knees, his left knee on the ground and his right knee and expanding his arms in front of Ga Eul`s face, opens the red box, to reveal a golden ring with a small, but very beautiful diamond that could be spotted far away. "Ga Eul, will you marry me"? Yi Jung asked Ga Eul looking into her eyes with his deepest, sweetest smile. "Sunbae... Yes of course I will" Ga Eul smiled, she seemed as an angel with the smile she had. Still on his knees, Yi Jung takes Ga Eul`s left hand and puts the ring on her ring finger. Then he slowly gets up "Ga Eul I love you very much and always promise, to keep that smile on your face and never letting anyone or anything hurt you that's my promise" Ga Eul looked up at Yi Jung who was smiling at her. To Yi Jung`s shock, Ga Eul pulled him by his collar and pulled him into a kiss, Ga Eul had her eyes closed, but Yi Jung still shocked had his eyes wide open, then after few seconds he fell in love with the soft kiss Ga Eul was giving him, he closes his eyes and gently places his hand on the back of Ga Eul`s neck. The kiss had become so passionate none of them wanted to let go. Not caring about where they were or who was around them, they continued to show their love for one another.

The passionate kiss was soft and loving that it quickly turned into hunger as if they both needed each other to survive, Yi Jung gently tilts Ga Eul head with his hands and kisses her with much love, he had never felt this way with any other girl. Ga Eul`s lips against his made him feel calm and soft. Ga Eul felt the same way, but since Yi Jung was a great kisser he knew how to kiss with much passion, his lips felt so soft against hers; she too never wanted to let go! Then letting go to catch their breathes, Ga Eul looks up and smiles at Yi Jung. Yi Jung pulls Ga Eul into a hug "I love you Sunbae very much" I love you too Ga Eul, even more". Yi Jung picks up Ga Eul`s face continues kissing her, their bodies close together as if they were not two different people, but one soul. Yi Jung and Ga Eul both had found their true love or should it be said they both found their true soul mate.

**SoEul Forever XD**

**A/N: hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for reading. XD Please Review XD**

**Soul Mate (a short poem I came up with)**

"**If you try your best **

**Forget the rest **

**You can change your fate **

**And find your soul mate"- By Me XD **


End file.
